Many different forms of ladder accessories have been developed over the years to overcome the long felt need for a platform that will fit on a conventional ladder and that will comfortably support the weight of a user.
Ladder treads or "rungs" are most often narrow and do not provide a good wide surface area for a user's feet. The tread is most often spanned by the arches of the user's feet. The user's weight is thus borne chiefly by arched parts of the feet that are not normally required to directly carry weight. The result is quickly developed fatigue and soreness that can lead to accidents. Thus, in attempts to add more tread surface support area, various platforms have been developed for releasable mounting to ladders. Some mount to the ladder rails independently of the treads, others mount to one or more treads.
The typical ladder mounted platform includes a solid, singular platform that spans the distance between ladder rails. Some platforms are hinged to a frame to enable pivotal movement of the platforms about axes that are parallel to the ladder rungs; others are fixed to the ladder rails.
Some platforms include stabilizers that extend between one tread and the next higher tread to secure the platform in position. And some of the stabilizers are adjustable for ladders having different tread spacing, while others are foldable to facilitate insertion and removal of the platforms into the areas between adjacent treads. Adjustments are provided to enable leveling of platforms according to the rail leaning angle. Still further, various devices have been developed to position of platforms so the user's feet will be received inward of the treads, outward of the treads, or straddling the treads.
Of all the prior known accessory platforms, none appear to offer a substantial degree of safety and ease of use. One of the primary problems is the platform structure. The typical platform spans the distance between rails. This means that both of the user's feet must be off the platform before it can be removed from the ladder or shifted to an inoperative position so the user can descend. Also, fixed platforms that project outwardly from the treads present a serious safety hazard to a user ascending the ladder. To get to a position above the platform, the user must step over or around the platform.
The present invention provides a solution to the safety and ease of use problem by providing a split platform. One section of the platform can be pivoted between: (A) an operative position substantially coplanar with a remaining platform section (which allows the user to stand normally on the ladder); and (B) an inoperative position that allows normal access to the adjacent ladder tread simply by lifting the hinged platform section. The hinged platform section also eases secure attachment and quick removal of the platform to a variety of ladders.